Rencontre avec un mystère
by Valir
Summary: One shot.La première fois que Milo et Camus se rencontrent vraiment. C'est pas vraiment du yaoi mais on pourrait le prendre comme ça !


Rencontre avec un mystère.

Milo montait lentement mes marches qui s'élevaient jusqu'au temple d'Athéna. Il faisait nuit noire, la dernière nuit avant la bataille. Le Sanctuaire, plongé dans l'obscurité et le calme, paraissait aussi désert et inhabité que les ruines pour touristes qui foisonnaient en Grèce. Malgré l'heure tardive, Milo ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil à cause de son esprit agité. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux ? Etait-ce à cause de ce qui devait se passer le lendemain ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas la moindre chance qui ces demi-portions de Bronze Saints ne parviennent à leurs fins. Ils ne passeraient même pas la Maison du Bélier ! Assurément, cela ressemblerait plus à une extermination d'insectes qu'à une vraie guerre. Alors pourquoi ?

Il leva les yeux et vit passer une étoile filante dans le ciel noir. Un mauvais présage ? Il secoua la tête en souriant. Voilà qu'il devenait superstitieux, lui qui n'avait jamais cru au Destin et à toutes ces fadaises. Il était toujours le premier à rabattre le caquet de Shaka lorsqu'il se lançait dans un de ses discours mystique et métaphysique. Les réparties caustiques de Milo avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement l'homme qui se disait le plus proche de Dieu.

Le Scorpion continua de grimper, ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive dans les Maisons qu'il traversait. Tout le monde dormait sauf lui. Ses pieds, pourtant chaussés de sandales légères, lui semblaient faire un bruit de tous les diables sur les sols de marbre. Il finit par arriver au temple du Verseau. En entrant, il sentit tout de suite, sur sa peau, l'air glacial qui régnait toujours là.

_- Tiens ! Camus a oublié d'éteindre la clim ! _songea-t-il en souriant.

Au fond du temple, sur sa droite, il vit de la lumière filtrer à travers une porte entrouverte. Peut-être que Camus ne dormait pas. Milo se dirigea vers la porte et jeta prudemment un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Lui qui ne manquait jamais de culot se sentait toujours étrangement intimidé dès qu'il s'agissait de Camus. Il savait d'instinct qu'il prenait un gros risque en s'aventurant sur le territoire du chevalier le plus froid et le plus secret du Sanctuaire. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre quant à l'aspect des appartements privés du Verseau. Déjà, un grand feu brûlait dans la cheminée ce qui indiquait que Camus n'était pas entièrement réfractaire à la chaleur. La pièce que regardait Milo était une sorte d'antichambre, la chambre elle-même se trouvant dans une pièce du fond dissimulée par la pénombre. La décoration était simple, spartiate même : juste une table de bois sur laquelle il y avait une bouteille de vin. En revanche, deux énormes étagères remplies de livres s'alignaient le long des murs. Camus devait être du genre à lire beaucoup et cette découverte ne surprit pas le Scorpion car c'était tout à fait en accord avec le personnage. Il fit toutes ces observations en un seul coup d'œil mais il y avait bien plus intéressant que tout cela.

Sur un fauteuil un peu usé, placé devant la cheminée, se trouvait l'occupant des lieux profondément endormi. Il tenait dans sa main droite son verre de vin à moitié plein, ses longues jambes étaient étendues devant lui et sa tête était légèrement renversée sur le dossier. La conscience de Milo lui intimait de dégager très vite maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il voulait mais il était plutôt du genre à ne jamais écouter la voix de la raison. La vision qu'il avait sous les yeux le clouait sur place. C'était comme observer le sommeil d'un dieu. Le profil pur et aristocratique du Verseau se découpait sur la pénombre grâce à la lumière du feu. Ses longs cheveux faisaient comme une cascade autour de sa tête et de ses épaules dans laquelle jouait des reflets. Même endormi, il ne s'était pas départie de cette expression de majesté grave qui le rendait si impressionnant. Il avait le charisme de ceux qui parviennent à capter tous les regards quelque soit l'endroit où ils apparaissent.

L'autre surprise était qu'il était vêtu en civil. C'était chose insolite pour Milo qui ne l'avait jamais vu sans son armure. Camus se faisait un point d'honneur à toujours la porter lorsqu'il était au Sanctuaire comme s'il se tenait prêt à tout. Mais à ce moment-là, il était pieds nus- _on touche à l'extraordinaire !_ pensa Milo- et il portait un pull léger dont les manches larges retombaient sur ses mains ainsi qu'un pantalon de tissu noir. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément paradoxal entre cet habillement si banalement humain et la beauté de roi de celui qui le portait.

Milo reconnaissait volontiers que Camus était le seul chevalier du Sanctuaire à n'avoir jamais fait les frais de son caractère moqueur. Le Scorpion avait la langue bien pendue et adorait plaisanter avec d'autres chevaliers aussi agités que lui- Aiolia en tête. Mais personne n'avait son talent pour le sarcasme avec lequel il brocardait tout le monde. C'était parfois juste pour taquiner mais il savait aussi faire très mal. Ses amis savaient le prendre au second degré sachant que pour eux, il n'était pas méchant, en revanche ses ennemis s'en rongeaient les ongles de rage. Milo s'en était fait quelques-uns de cette façon et ceux-là étaient d'autant plus furieux qu'ils savaient que leur puissance était bien loin d'égaler la sienne. Malgré cela, jamais Milo n'avait dit quoi que ce soit sur Camus. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Pire encore, il avait l'intuition que, si Camus s'en donnait la peine, il était capable de lui fermer le bec avec un seul mot ! Le Verseau ne parlait que rarement mais jamais pour ne rien dire. Ses paroles étaient toujours pleines de pertinence, signes d'une grande intelligence. Milo aurait bien aimé qu'il vienne se mêler aux conversations qu'il avait avec Aiolia mais c'était une chose aussi improbable que de voir un jour, Shaka danser le rock totalement bourré !

En effet, Camus avait l'air de ne s'intéresser à rien ni à personne et Milo ne lui connaissait pas d'amis. Certes, tout le monde le respectait. Pas moyen de faire autrement quand on le voyait. Mais qui pouvait se vanter de le connaître vraiment ? Il était égal avec tout le monde mais ne se liait à aucun de ses collègues. Il vivait avec eux sans être tout à fait là, éternel détaché à la démarche noble et au port de tête altier. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était du snobisme mais Milo n'était pas d'accord avec cette hypothèse. Pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Il était persuadé que Camus cachait quelque chose et qu'il y avait beaucoup à découvrir sous son apparence de froideur. Un mystère qui ne cessait d'exciter sa curiosité…

Trop fasciné pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Milo s'était rapproché du dormeur. Puis avec une extrême lenteur, il effleura de ses doigts les mèches soyeuses éparses sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il ne mesura l'imprudence de son geste que quand il se retrouva violemment saisi à la gorge et plaqué contre le mur. Sonné et abasourdi, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que les yeux de Camus le transperçaient durs et froids comme des lames. La gorge enserrée dans une poigne de fer, Milo avait du mal à respirer. Le cosmos du Verseau s'était réveillé en une aura puissante et agressive. Milo se sentit pris d'un sentiment qu'il avait rarement connu : la peur. La voix de Camus profonde et glaciale lui demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici Milo ?

Tout paniqué qu'il fût, Milo trouva encore le moyen de faire de l'humour en bredouillant :

- Si tu pouvais…me relâcher, je serais plus à l'aise pour t'expliquer !

Camus desserra lentement sa prise et son cosmos s'éteignit mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Milo se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le Verseau menaçant à dix centimètres de lui. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Camus était dans son droit car il n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier son intrusion chez lui à cette heure de la nuit. Camus le fixait, implacable et Milo n'eut pas d'autres solutions que de dire la stricte vérité :

- Je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention en venant ici, expliqua-t-il le plus posément possible. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé faire un tour.

- Et tu es arrivé chez moi ?

Camus haussa un sourcil en une expression parfaitement ironique :

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te donne une peluche et que je te chante une berceuse ?

Milo, qui employait volontiers ce ton-là sur les autres, ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le fasse avec lui. Il sentit donc la moutarde lui monter au nez et répliqua sèchement :

- Non, j'ai vu de la lumière et je suis venu voir si tu dormais voilà tout !

Camus croisa les bras et son visage redevint dur.

- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'on ne rentre pas comme ça chez les gens ?

- C'est sûr que j'aurais pu te surprendre dans une situation compromettante ! rétorqua Milo en insistant bien sur le sous-entendu.

Il se repentit aussitôt d'avoir prononcé de telles paroles devant le regard que lui lança Camus. Il s'en serait donné des baffes : _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu ne parles pas à Aphrodite là !_

Peu de gens ignoraient qu'il se passait parfois de drôles de choses dans l'intimité du Sanctuaire. Le fait d'être forcé de rester sur place pendant des mois et la présence des femmes chevaliers favorisait le développement de certaines habitudes. Milo lui-même ne s'était pas gêné sur ce plan-là. Mais Aphrodite était de loin celui qui était le plus à voile et à vapeur et personne n'ignorait que sa roseraie avait été le théâtre de pas mal de scènes de débauches avec des apprentis pas farouches. Même le Grand Pope le savait mais il laissait couler tant que tout restait discret. Par contre, Camus se situait une fois de plus en dehors de tout cela. Jamais on n'avait entendu une quelconque histoire de ce genre à son sujet.

Pendant une seconde qui lui sembla une éternité, Milo crut que Camus allait le transformer en statue de glace et se raidit, prêt à réagir. Mais à sa grande surprise, le Verseau lui tourna le dos et marcha tranquillement vers la table de bois :

- Tu en veux ?

- Quoi ?

Camus lui montra la bouteille de vin et Milo s'entendit répondre :

- Euh oui…volontiers.

Il n'y comprenait rien et ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Il détestait se sentir aussi perdu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait eu cruellement raison de penser que Camus pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Prudemment, il s'approcha pour saisir le verre que Camus lui tendait. Milo essaya de lire l'étiquette sur la bouteille de vin : _Château-Lafitte_. Du français probablement et de toute façon, il n'y connaissait rien en vin. Camus ne faisait plus attention à lui et regardait la nuit par la fenêtre, son verre à la main. Mal à l'aise, Milo sirota le sien sans faire attention au goût. Ses yeux parcoururent machinalement la rangée de livres sur les étagères. Que des noms qu'il ne connaissait pas et à consonances françaises. Il vit un aussi d'un certain Conrad qui était manifestement écrit en anglais :

- Tu parles anglais ?

Camus tourna vivement la tête vers lui et Milo se mordit les lèvres, sentant que chaque mot prononcé devant lui était une bêtise de plus. Toutefois, Camus lui répondit calmement :

- Je parle anglais oui. Je l'ai appris dans mon enfance. Je connais le Russe aussi à cause de mon entraînement en Sibérie.

Français, Anglais, Russe et Grec…mine de rien, Camus était quand même quadrilingue ! Milo était partagé entre l'envie de trouver une excuse pour partir et celle de l'interroger encore pour en savoir plus sur sa vie. Mais dans le premier cas, il risquait de trahir sa nervosité et dans le second, il allait passer pour un indiscret. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Au passage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aimait bien l'accent français de Camus qu'il n'avait jamais pu perdre après toutes ces années. Finalement, c'est le Verseau qui brisa le silence, la tête toujours tournée vers l'extérieur comme si le sujet n'avait qu'une importance minime :

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu étais venu faire ici ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour me regarder dormir.

Milo préféra ne pas relever la note d'ironie et soupira légèrement :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, avoua-t-il simplement.

Camus lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux et déclara :

- Je sens la nervosité dans ton cosmos. C'est moi ou est-ce que c'est lié à la bataille de demain ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Camus allait sûrement lui rire au nez…Un mauvais pressentiment à cause d'une poignée de Bronzes ? Quelle blague ! Et pourtant, il fut encore surpris car Camus murmura :

- Toi aussi ?

Les yeux de Milo s'écarquillèrent. Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

- C'est stupide hein ? On n'a aucune raison…dit-il pour faire croire qu'il ne prenait pas ses doutes au sérieux.

Mais Camus s'assombrit et soudain, il lâcha d'un ton monocorde :

- Un de mes disciples fait partie des rebelles. Hyoga, le Chevalier du Cygne. Je vais devoir le tuer demain. Dire que j'espérais beaucoup de lui…

Milo ignorait tout de ce Hyoga mais apparemment, son cas préoccupait beaucoup le Verseau. Il supposait que Camus prenait comme une injure personnelle le fait d'avoir entraîné quelqu'un qui s'était révélé un traître à Athéna.

- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu. Demain, ces vermines auront cessé de déshonorer la chevalerie.

Il ne sut jamais si ces paroles avaient étaient les bonnes puisque Camus resta pensif. Une grande mélancolie s'abattit sur Milo. Camus était insaisissable, à peine humain. Une boîte à mystères dont Milo n'avait pas la clé. Il se sentait tellement stupide à rester planté là devant lui à attendre un signe de sa part. Un signe de quoi au juste ? D'amitié ? Oui, Milo aurait bien voulu qu'ils deviennent amis. Mais rien, rien…Camus devait le trouver franchement agaçant même s'il ne le lui disait pas. Soit il était patient, soit il n'avait pas plus d'importance pour lui qu'une petite mouche.

Milo, dans son découragement, n'avait pas remarqué que Camus l'observait. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui demanda :

- Tu es plus bavard que ça d'habitude. Où est passée ta verve dont tout le Sanctuaire se régale ? Le Scorpion aurait-il perdu son dard ?

Encore une pique… Milo n'était même plus d'humeur à jouer à ça mais bon…c'était mieux que rien. Il répondit franchement :

- Je croyais que tu n'apprécierais pas quelqu'un d'aussi bavard que moi. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je dois vraiment te déranger…

- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai failli t'attaquer ?

- Non, tu avais raison. Je n'avais rien à faire là. Je dis ça parce que tu es toujours si distant…

Camus répéta comme pour lui-même :

- Si distant…

Et là, Milo vit une ombre de tristesse passer dans ses yeux bleus. Il en cessa presque de respirer, stupéfait qu'il était de voir ce genre de sentiment sur le visage de Camus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant, juste une nuance très subtile. Mais cela suffisait pour lui faire deviner une facette inconnue du Verseau. Il en fut ému plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Je crois que je voulais juste apprendre à te connaître…Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, je t'assure.

Camus releva les yeux sur lui :

- Je sais…

Et le Scorpion vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines. Pas forcé, pas moqueur, un vrai sourire aussi inattendu qu'un miracle. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il était certain qu'une porte s'était ouverte et il se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus léger. Et par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, qu'il était magnifique à sourire comme ça !

- J'apprécie ta franchise Milo du Scorpion, dit Camus sans cesser de sourire. Je crois que je n'aurais pas de mal à supporter ton…chahut. Et cette Maison a besoin d'un peu de bruit de temps en temps.

Milo n'en revenait pas. Ces mots-là, c'était une invitation. Camus l'autorisait à pénétrer la barrière de sa vie et à venir le voir ! Tout espoir était permis, Camus l'acceptait. Il essaya de refréner le sentiment de bonheur qui l'envahit par peur de passer pour un vrai gamin mais son culot revint en force :

- D'accord ! Attends-toi à ce que je revienne très vite t'embêter !

- Pas en pleine nuit quand même !

- Non promis ! Je m'en tiendrais à des heures convenables !

Camus secoua la tête dans un geste d'amusement. Là, Milo se réalisa qu'il ne devait pas rester davantage.

- Camus, je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant. J'ai abusé…

- Attends, j'ai quelque chose qui pourra t'aider…

Intrigué, Milo regarda Camus aller chercher un gros livre ancien sur son étagère et le lui mettre dans les mains. Le titre était écrit en grec : _Archives du Sanctuaire : rapports de_

_Missions._

- Ne me dis pas que tu lis des trucs pareils ! Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? demanda Milo très surpris.

Camus répondit avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux :

- Tu devrais l'essayer. C'est particulièrement efficace contre les insomnies.

Milo resta deux secondes bouche bée et soudain, il éclata de rire. Camus ne l'imita pas mais il sourit à nouveau.

Milo finit par prendre congé de lui et retourna dans son Temple avec l'étrange impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui venait de se passer. Il en avait oublié le combat et il était heureux d'avoir pu enfin entrer en contact avec celui qu'il admirait tant. Il imaginait déjà les moments où il irait le distraire, les conversations interminables qu'ils pourraient avoir et tout ce que le Verseau avait sûrement à lui apprendre. Ils finiraient par de venir de vrais amis, il allait tout faire pour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quarante-huit heures après, Milo était agenouillé devant une tombe fraîchement édifiée. Depuis cette nuit étrange, tout s'était écroulé. Ses croyances, ses convictions, ses espérances. Les traîtres n'étaient pas ceux qu'on croyait, le Grand Pope était un imposteur et l'usurpatrice s'était révélée être la véritable Athéna qu'ils avaient failli tuer, eux ses plus fidèles défenseurs. Un tel retournement avait de quoi lui faire perdre le Nord mais sa principale blessure gisait sous la pierre froide. Camus tué dans cette guerre absurde par son disciple. Quel épouvantable gâchis…Milo en serrait les poings de rage et retenait ses larmes avec peine. Un goût amer d'inachevé lui emplissait la bouche. C'était fini. L'étoile s'était éteinte définitivement alors qu'il était si près d'elle. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. A présent, il devait de rendre au temple d'Athéna avec les autres survivants pour l'allégeance solennel à la déesse. Il s'obligea à se calmer pour que personne ne remarque rien quand il irait là-bas. Mais sous son armure, son cœur serré par l'amertume saignait inlassablement. Fixement le nom gravé dans la pierre tombale, il lui dit adieu silencieusement. Puis lentement, il se releva. Il eut un pauvre sourire en se souvenant de la dernière plaisanterie de Camus.

- Au fait, tu avais raison…Il est vraiment soporifique ce bouquin…

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et fut emportée par le vent. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Un chevalier ne doit jamais se laisser aller. C'est pourquoi, il ravala tout au fond de lui, tourna les talons et s'éloigna de cette tombe qui renfermait un mystère à jamais irrésolu.

FIN


End file.
